Spiral of Intrigue
by Adi Black
Summary: Danny, a clothing ensemble, avoidance of mysterious persons, a club, passing out many times , and deja-vu. Intrigued? You should be. Heavily implied DanxDanny and VladxDanny.


This started out as a crack!fic from a dream I had(involving Danny's outfit, you'll know when you get there) and it sorta turned almost-serious.

Not sure what I should rate this, but I put it as M anyway, since if I ever decide to add more chapters elaborating on this whole thing it would definitely earn the M. This is me, after all. Those chapters(there would probably be two more) probably won't appear any time soon though since I'm working on another multi-chap that I want to get mostly done first, even before I put it up here.

Not much else to say here, other than hopefully you understand what's going on.

Enjoy~

(.)

"Danny are you almost ready yet?" Jazz called knocking on her younger brothers door. When there was no reply she slowly opened it and frowned at what she saw.

Earlier when they had been getting ready she had given him a pile of clothes to go through but it seemed like he hadn't chosen what to wear yet. The clothes were scattered across the room and Danny stood in the middle of the piles looking apprehensive.

"Jazz, are you _absolutely sure_ this is necessary?" the teen asked looking plaintively at his sister.

Jazz crossed her arms and frowned at him, "Of course it is! Why are you even asking?"

There was a hesitant silence for a moment before Danny said, "Well...it's all...girl clothes."

"So what? You didn't want to be recognized right? It's not my fault you won't tell me who you're hiding from." Jazz retorted, walking closer and going through a few piles to pull out some clothes for her brother to wear.

After a few minutes of sifting through the piles she handed Danny a pile of clothes. "Here, put these on and we'll go." she said and stepped out of the room so he could change.

Danny really wished that he could get out of this. He wasn't even sure where he was going or _why_ he was going. Scowling as he changed, seeing no way out of it, he remembered the note he had gotten. It had told him he had somewhere to be and he would know where to go. Jazz and his friends had gotten one as well and though theirs had more information they wouldn't tell him anything. He had been avoiding a certain someone lately and somehow knew they would be there if it wasn't them hosting the thing in the first place.

Sometimes the boy cursed his morbid curiosity and inability to argue properly to his sisters plans.

(.)

When he saw his friends he was surprised by them not immediately bursting into laughter and was instead somewhat disturbed by the look of awe on their faces. In fact he was slightly disturbed that Sam looked someone jealous of his..._ensemble_. He also noticed that Tucker was having difficulty looking at him.

Sighing he brushed his bangs out of his face, Jazz had styled his hair so it hung down framing his face instead of the usual more spiky style, and awkwardly went along with the group. The farther they walked the more the awkward silence grew until he couldn't stand it any more. Danny was about to burst and say something, demand to know what was going on, when they finally reached their destination.

It looked like they were at a storage facility of some sort but as they neared the large shed they were supposed to be at they could tell it definitely was not a normal facility. Jazz slowly approached the shed, pushing the door open a crack and suddenly noise and flashing multi-colored lights flooded out. She paused for a second, hesitating in surprise and anxiety, before pushing it open the rest of the way. After another moments hesitation everyone slowly went through the doorway and was transported to another world.

Danny had never been in a real club but he had feeling this is what one would look like. At least in a techno-bar in Europe. Or something. It was a circular room as they walked onto the balcony and looking over the edge you could see an oval dance floor almost completely obscured by moving bodies. Platforms and cages and runways littered the floor and hung from the ceiling, the walkways glittered with a dark rainbow colored diamond pattern.

"W-where are we?" Tucker stuttered and Sam just shook her head looking a bit dazed as well.

"I'm not sure..." Jazz trailed off, looking behind them to make sure the door was still there. It was, luckily, but it suddenly seemed miles away.

While the others stood around staring, dazed by the flashing multi-colored lights and being shaken by the blaring bass Danny wandered off. He was sure he probably shouldn't have, considering what he was wearing, but he couldn't help himself. The halfa was curious. How could this be here and no one know about it? Had it just been made recently? If it had been it would have had to been made by someone with lots of...money.

Freezing, Danny realized he didn't know where the others were. Looking where he had come from confirmed that he had lost the rest of his party. Suddenly anxious, Danny tried to get his bearings but only ended up being pushed down the stairs(somehow managing to get to the bottom without falling) and was engulfed by the mass of people.

Struggling for a moment a sweet smell drove through his senses making him relax after a few minutes. He didn't mind being pushed around as much and cared even less about what he was wearing. He hardly noticed the bodies gyrating next to him, moving him further and further from the edge of the crowd. Suddenly someone gripped him by his elbow and began tugging at him, leading him out from the people. He couldn't exactly see who it was but he figured if it was something he really didn't want to happen he could just escape in ghost form.

If he was coherent enough to do so, his mind offered as an afterthought. He blatantly ignored that and noticed they had stopped and were near one of the various hallways leading off the floor. Looking up his eyes widened as he saw who it was. The haze was still there enough to stave off the panic but it was still there under everything.

"You-!" he began but was cut off by a toothy grin and was pulled down the hall into a room with a desk, with a couple chairs and a small sofa. The chair behind the desk was turned backwards, the person in it apparently watching the large screen depicting the clubs activities.

Danny knew who it had to be even before he turned around though. There was only one person that he would probably ever consider working with since it had happened and his suspicions were confirmed when the chair twirled around and he saw Vlad Masters sitting there.

It hadn't been him that he had been hiding from though, glancing up and to the right he saw him standing there. When he noticed he was watching, Dan Phantom, equipped now with a human form appearing around his mid-twenties, smirked down at him. "Nice dress."

Yes, because he, Danny Fenton was indeed wearing a dress. Not just any dress. A short shimmery silver spaghetti strap with a criss-cross back dress. He shifted under the gazes of the two men and resisted the urge to tug on the bottom of the dress so it would at least reach the top of his stockings.

Yes, his stockings. His thigh-high black with rainbow colored polka-dots stockings to go with his black with splashes of neon knee-high converse. He figured his sister must have somehow, some time, for some _reason_, went to Hot Topic recently specifically looking for things in his size. He crossed his arms, scowling at the materiel of the black and white zebra striped elbow gloves and winced as he shifted, the rainbow belt biting into his stomach.

"Shut up," he mumbled, red appearing on his cheeks. He knew he should have never given in to Jazz.

Vlad cleared his throat and attention went back to him, "You do look quite stunning Daniel," he started and the teen blushed more furiously, "I admit it's not quite what I expected you to wear. Ah well, no worries about that. I just thought it would be pleasant if we all could have a bit of a chat."

Great, now two demented older males were leering at him. Danny wondered if this night could get any better but immediately derailed it instead thinking of Murphy's Law.

(.)

Danny had no idea how long he sat there awkwardly, his knees tightly together and his feet slightly apart on the floor. His head tilted down trying to hide his face with his hair and his hands gripped tightly to his knees. He had had a 'civil' conversation with the two men, though he couldn't recall exactly what they spoke about, and was now just wishing he could leave.

The door suddenly opened and he was shocked enough to look to the door, surprised to see his sister and friends. Far from looking shocked or relieved they instead looked annoyed.

"Danny! Do you have any idea how long we were looking for you?" Jazz asked fiercely as Danny looked around confused.

"Uhm, no, I- Do you-?" he tried to say but was instead interrupted again.

"You can't just run off like that! We were supposed to stay together, you don't know who you could run into here!" Jazz continued and Danny continued to look at her as if she were crazy, "Sam, Tucker and I finally find you and you're perfectly fine! Do you have any idea how worried we were?" she finally asked and Danny sat there dumbfounded.

Moving his mouth a few times without making any noise Danny finally spat out, "Are you blind? Can you not see who I'm with here?" he said, his voice high pitched and panicky.

Jazz glanced to Danny's friends who looked around and shrugged, and she did as well. "Yeah? So?"

Danny stared at her a moment before looking back to stare at where Dan had been placidly standing next to Vlad's chair. Following his gaze Jazz frowned.

"Danny, what are you looking at?"

(.)

Blaring music, flashing lights, and lots and lots of drinks later, Danny still had no idea what had happened in that office. He had blinked for a moment after Jazz asked what he was looking at and suddenly it all had been gone. The desk was gone, the chairs were gone, the screen was gone. The sofa he had been sitting on was still there but instead of a plain black tan suede couch it had changed into a black leather couch with plush cushions and soft fuzzy pillows. There were a couple people he didn't know in the corner talking softly but no sign of who he_ knew_ had been there.

He had managed to ditch his friends again(which was the reason he had managed to procure the drinks) and was now sitting at a little table in a far corner of the club. He didn't know why he was still there. He didn't know why the first time he ever thought of drinking _anything_ he was surrounded by people he had no idea were or where they came from and that he might be delusional.

The teen figured that if he was seeing things while sober it wouldn't make a difference if he was smashed or not.

Lifting his head off of the stained-glass table(when had it gotten there? Oh well, it was nice and cold) he was startled to see his two delusions sitting with him.

"Make me look like an idiot..." he mumbled around the straw of his drink.

"Oh you don't need any help," Dan chuckled and Vlad just shook his head.

Sitting up and ignoring the swirling of the room Danny leaned on one elbow, examining the two men. They certainly looked real enough. "So what d'ya want?" he asked, trying to keep the slurring to a minimum.

The two men exchanged a smirk again sending a shudder down Danny's spine, and Vlad said, "Oh we're not sure. We would just like to get to know you better."

Better?

"Whadda ya mean?" Danny said nervously. He might have been gone but he wasn't that gone.

"Oh don't worry. We can have our one-on-one time, I'm really not much for sharing," Dark murmured.

(.)

_Danny groaned softly as the belt tightened on his wrists but that just made it better when the billionaire leaned over him where he was on the couch to touch him._

(.)_  
_

_Hardly breathing as he felt that cold body moving behind him Danny whimpered as Dan nipped on his ear stroking his thigh and moving up slowly to tease at his boxerbriefs._

(.)_  
_

_He wasn't sure where pleasure started and pain ended, it was all blurred, it was all wrong but the young halfa didn't care as long as Vlad kept doing that._

(.)_  
_

_If it was your first time Danny supposed it would be best to do it with someone who already knew all about you. He was sure that was the only reason he was able to scream out Dan's name._

(.)_  
_

Opening his eyes, again, when did he close them?, Danny was shocked to see that he still sat at the table, his drink still the same as he had left it. Dan and Vlad were nowhere to be seen. Had that really happened? He was sure if he had really just done _that_ he would ache a bit more.

Sitting up he was shocked by a spike of pain shooting up his spine before fading again. He had a moment of panic, wondering if that was proof that he had just done what he thought he might have done and not just had delusions of, or if he had just been sitting too long.

Staggering upright he decided it was time to go. Shuffling around the balcony, now he wondered if he had been slipped something _besides_ the alcohol, he eventually found his way to the the door. Opening it was a strange experience. Looking outside there were no flashing lights, no people, no nothing. Stepping outside and closing the door he noticed the sudden lack of noise, of the bass and the people, lights and glitter. Staggering forward a step he made a noise of pleasure as a cold breeze of air flowed across his flushed skin.

He was almost home when he remembered that he had no idea what time it was and also that he was still all dolled up like some sort of amateur drag queen. Not to mention his completely inhibriated state of course. Stopping he frowned and turned, heading toward the first place he could think of; the park. When he got there he sat down on a metal bench, the cool metal soothing his aching body. He leaned back with a sigh, gazing up at the stars, the night oddly clear for late Fall.

Danny closed his eyes.

(.)

Waking up can be a disorienting experience. Even more so if you have a hangover. Especially when you can't remember falling asleep in the first place. Or when you remember the last place you can think of being awake and this definitely is not it. Even if this was still somewhere near the park he was sure there were no king sized four-poster black and red silk-covered beds where he could be laying with Vlad Masters and Dan Phantom.

Noticing that last little oddity Danny sat straight up and immediately regretted it holding his head and falling aback as the room spun around him. He could feel Dan turn over next to him and an arm fell across his..._bare stomach_?

Where were his clothes?

Suddenly panicking a little the increased pace of his heart accelerated the tempo of the drums pounding in his head and he groaned again trying to calm down. It wasn't like either of them had tried to kill him. Besides, if what he had thought-maybe-delusioned in the club had really happened they had no plans to do so in the future either. Probably. At least he figured they'd want to do that at least once more before they went omnicidal.

Deciding that the room had stopped spinning enough that he could let go of the sheets without falling off the earth Danny figured that he may as well go back to sleep. It wasn't as if anyone else was awake around here.

(.)

He was in the shower. He didn't know how he had gotten in the shower. It was even his shower, which made it even odder, though he didn't know why. There was no one else in the shower with him, so that was good as well, but he was still confused. Absently he rubbed his wrist, wondering why he felt a lingering sting. The thought about him being alone hit him as well. Why should anyone else be in the shower with him anyway?

Standing in the shower like an idiot wasn't going to make things any better though, Danny decided and turned off the water before getting out. Seeing that there was no clothes in there he wrapped a towel around his waist and, hoping Jazz wasn't around, made a break for his bedroom.

Reaching it without further problems he proceeded to get dressed in much more normal clothes than he had been around lately, and again frowned at the odd thought. Finishing toweling off his hair he looked around his room. Everything seemed normal. Glancing at his clock he saw that it was a little after noon and he wondered where Jazz was.

His thought was suddenly answered with a thump on his door before the handle turned and Jazz walked in holding a pile of clothes.

"Jazz...what's this?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" she said exasperatedly, "The invitation is for tonight!"

(.)

End


End file.
